


No Longer an Only Child?

by plastiscguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastiscguy/pseuds/plastiscguy
Summary: Not having siblings was probably the best thing in the world, and that's why Theo Raeken appreciated being an only child. He didn't have to share anything and all the affection of his parents were only for him. Theo was the envy of other young people, not only because his family had a lot of money and he was one of the most attractive and desirable boys in school, but because of the sassy attitude the boy had. Everyone admired him for how sassy and shameless he could be. However, his entire world was about to change and all thanks to the young boy with moles who appeared at his door, next to Charles, his father's best friend."Stiles will stay with us for a while." Said Patricia, Theo's mother. The blonde frowned, looking with hatred at the boy, who crestfallenly caressed the wounds on his arm. "Why don't you show your room to our guest?"Theo nodded without further ado. No matter how much he argued with his parents,he would have to share his room; "Follow me, Moles" He ordered with contempt covered by an ironic gentle tone. Stiles nodded, looking sadly at the woman.





	No Longer an Only Child?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading stories in Archive of our Own since a long time ago, I decided to join the comunity a few weeks ago and finally... I'm posting my first story.  
> English is not my native language, so I apologize if there's any mistake with grammar or any wrong word utilized. 
> 
> Hope you like it x

 

**_No Longer an Only Child?_ **

 

 _"There are three rules that I hope you comply with. First, this is my side of the room."_ Theo reported pointing to most of the room with his arms. Stiles's makeshift bed lay in a corner near the bathroom door. _"Second, if you snore or make a noise, you'll sleep with the dog. And for your information, we don't have one."_  
Stiles sighed, annoyed. The humiliation corroded his body, however, it was something to which he was accustomed, so he only nodded. After a couple of silent seconds, he clarified his voice. _"What is the third?"_ Theo looked at boy with moles, confused. He didn't understand what he was referring to. _"You said three rules. You only mentioned two."_  
_"Don't get too smart, Moles."_

For the rest of the night, Stiles watched the light coming through the window straight at his face, trying to sleep. However, the memories made the fear increase and it was impossible to sleep knowing that his old adoptive father could enter the door at any time to give him the daily beating.  
The next morning, the circles under the brown eyes of the boy with moles were even bigger. Theo paced the kitchen devouring the huge sandwich, watching Stiles eat the apple that showed signs of going into a state of decomposition. His parents were not awake yet, so he had to take advantage of the last few minutes of humiliation he would have. _"Don't get used."_ The blond said, discarding the sandwich half finished in the trash. An evil laugh echoed in his mind as Stiles looked at the sandwich in the trash can. _"I mean, I understand. This life can be very tentative, but you won't stay here for long, so ... don't get used to it."_

Once Theo went straight to classes, Patricia and Jonathan Raeken tried to establish a conversation with Stiles, who refused to talk about his past foster family. Last night, the Raekens had been surprised by Charles, a family friend who was also a social worker. He brought with him a child of perhaps the same age as his son, covered in bruises. There was not much history, the foster parents of Stiles were abusive and as soon as Charles found out, he began the search for a new home, however, as his license was not approved yet, he thought the Raekens would be some good temporary fosters parents.

 

 _"You don't have to say anything, we just want to make sure you're okay."_ Patricia smiled and as soon as she held out her hand, Stiles moved away, quickly. Distrustful and fearful. Patricia looked sorrowfully at her husband and smiled at Stiles again. _"What do you want for lunch?"_  
Stiles shrugged, making them understand that anything would be fine. He was not comfortable deciding about food, he was even surprised that someone would want to feed him with real food and not with leftovers. He still could not believe it. Even with that unpleasant taste apple, Theo had been kinder than his fosters parents had been.  
_"How about pizza?"_ Stiles tried in vain to contain the emotion of just thinking about it. Pizza was his favorite food and he did not remember the last time he had eaten a decent piece of it. _"All right. Pizza will be."_

 

Meanwhile, Theo conversed with Tracy Stewart, who was his only trusted friend. The annual party of Lydia Martin was approaching and everyone was dying to go, however, not all were invited by the popular redhead. Theo knew in advance that Lydia would invite them, even if she hated Tracy for having obtained a better qualification in Chemistry last year.  
_"You won't guess who I saw in the bathroom."_ Malia Tate laughed, approaching the young people. _"Liam was kissing Scott McCall in a cubicle. It was disgusting."_  
_"I wonder what were you doing in the men's bathroom. Maybe... looking for a new victim, you whore?"_ Groaned Tracy.

Malia used to date Theo during the first years of high school until Theo started dating Liam Dunbar just to "explore". After they broke up, Malia unloaded her anger in ironic comments and often, out of place. It was quite obvious that she was still hurt, but her attitude had always been grim and coarse for what went unnoticed.  
_"I don't understand why should I care. I broke up with him."_ Theo laughed. _"He was nothing more than just a distraction. As it was you."_  
Malia held back the urge to slap him, moving away from the place. Tracy smiled at her friend, drinking her juice once more until it was finished.

 

During dinner, silence reigned in the room. Theo devoured his dinner while looking at the screen of his phone, Jonathan tried to finish a paperwork, while Stiles and Patricia looked curiously at each other. Both felt ashamed. _"How was your day, honey?"_ The woman asked. Theo shrugged, never taking his eyes off the screen.  
_"Meh"_ He answered.  
Patricia nodded, playing with the salad. _"We've talked to Charles."_ Said calling the attention of both young people. _"Stiles will have to spend at least three weeks with us until he finds a new home."_  
_"Well, he will have to sleep on the couch. I need privacy."_ Theo asked, annoyed. Jonathan left the glasses on the table, looking at his son. He was about to scold him if he didn't apologize. Theo on the other hand, tried to finish his dinner, calmly.

Minutes later, Stiles was moving the mattress out of Theo's room, before he arrived. He really did not know where to go, the couch was small and surprisingly there was no guest room. Would it be rude to put a mattress in the middle of the living room? Most likely, yes. _"Get out of the way, Moles."_ The blond ordered, stepping on the mattress as he entered his room. Stiles was weak, so it was difficult for him to move such a mattress by himself. However, the force of his anger was more than enough to lift the sheet with which Theo would entangle to fall on his face against the ground.

 

When the clock struck 11 o'clock at night, Patricia tried to clean the blood that still came out of her son's nose, while Stiles apologized again and again.  
He had never done anything like that to anyone, and although he was not sorry, he knew that the right thing to do would be to apologize. _"Well, I think it would the best if you go to sleep."_ The woman said calling the attention of both.  
Theo dropped the cloth stained red on the floor, frowning. _"Do you think I'll sleep with this psychopath in the same room? Look at my face!"_  
_"You're as handsome as always, honey."_ His mother smiled, stroking Stiles' back. _"Go. We will talk tomorrow."_

Theo resigned himself to following his mother's orders, hoping that the punishment for his roommate the next morning would be as frightening as he imagined it. However, the days passed and the relationship between the boy with moles and his parents was great. Theo, of course, was in a rage. Jealousy ate at him, but every word he tried to say against the boy was one more scolding from his parents.

 

 

Finally, after several days, Saturday arrived. Theo was getting ready for Lydia's long-awaited party when her mother entered the room, worried. _"Hi, honey"_  
_"What's up, mom?"_ He asked, without taking his eyes off the clothes on the bed.  
_"Your father and I have a reunion, tonight"_ The woman wouldn't confess they had a meeting with Charles, they were preparing a surprise for Stiles. _"Would you mind staying and taking care of Stiles?"_  
The blonde gave a wry laugh, his mother could not be serious. But she was. And as he turned, he saw that his mother was really begging for that favor. Theo denied quickly. In no way would he miss the party and in no way he'd be taking care of Stiles. He was not a babysitter and if he was, Stiles would not be the child he would take care of. _"No"_ He said, pulling out a pair of shoes from the closet. _"Take him with you. It will be a nice family party. Only you and your new and beloved son."_  
Patricia could feel that her son was jealous and she didn't know what to do about it. She knew that Stiles really wanted to gain the trust of her son, but Theo was a whimsical child and quite difficult to cope with and was partly her fault. She shouldn't have spoiled him too much but there was no turning back. _"You are my son. So you will listen to me or you will be grounded for a month."_ She said, feeling off. _"I'm your mother and you must obey me."_

Theo rolled his eyes, dropping onto the bed. Stiles entered the room seconds later, with his head down. _"I hope you're happy, Moles"_ he whispered contemptuously. Stiles sighed, getting into the bathroom.

  
And once the night fell and Patricia and Jonathan left, the bell rang three times. Tracy was behind the door, wearing a red dress and a little too much makeup for a simple party. However, when Stiles opened the door, he was dazzled by the beauty of the teenager. _"Wow..."_ he whispered, nervous. _“I mean, hello. I-I'm Stiles.”_  
_“Tracy”_ She smiled friendly. _“I've heard about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.”_

Not only Tracy had heard about Stiles, but the entire school. Theo had been responsible for spreading rumors about how annoying his roommate was. And the truth is that it only took minutes for Tracy to know that Theo was just overeacting, because Stiles was truly a charm.  
On their way to the party, both could not stop laughing, angering Theo more and more. _“We're here. Please do not embarrass me.”_ Theo asked, getting out of his car. Tracy laughed, taking Stiles by the arm.

  
The boy with moles was dazzled by the luxury of that house, which, while it was not a mansion, looked expensive. The music resonated louder and louder as they entered the courtyard where there was a large pool in the center. Lydia Martin, the hostess, was surrounded by Lacrosse players pretending to hear what the redhead said, looking shamelessly at her breasts.  
Theo made his way, no matter whom he pushed, glancing sideways at Scott and Liam in the corner.

 _“There you are!”_ Lydia greeted, walking towards her guests. _“And you must be Steven.”_ She stretched her hand toward Stiles. He took it squeezing her, instead of depositing a kiss on it as any other boy would have done.  
_“It's Stiles.”_ He corrected, timidly. The redhead nodded, asking herself _**what the hell a Stiles was**_. _“Nice party.”_ He said, not knowing what to say exactly. _“Your house is nice.”_  
Theo huffed, pushing him away. _“All right. Someone promised good drinks and I'm not drunk yet.”_ Lydia laughed, walking towards the beer bareel, being followed by Theo and Tracy.

Stiles sighed, shrugging. Everyone was staring at him. What was he supposed to do now? Maybe go somewhere out of the way? He didn't really like parties and he felt uncomfortable, but he could not leave until Theo decided. Should he pretend enthusiasm? He knew that maybe this way Theo would decide to leave, since his job was to ruin all the fun of the boy with moles.

 _“Hey you.”_ A brunette greeted, staggering. _“I'm Malia. Wanna go to the garage to make out?”_  
Stiles declined the offer politely, the girl was quite drunk. _“No thanks.”_ He laughed, uncomfortable.  
_“I had to try...”_ She laughed foolishly, falling slowly into a bush.  
Stiles turned his flushed eyes towards Lydia who was walking with a big red glass. He did not even wanted to imagine what kind of drink it would have.

 

The minutes passed and Stiles began to have fun, although he would not admit it. Everyone was delighted with the boy, including Scott and Liam. Stiles tried not to laugh too much or say something silly that would make him or Theo ridiculous. He didn’t exactly know how to act in public.  
_“So ... Is this like a Lacrosse game after party?”_ Stiles asked, pointing to the Lacrosse players who wore team jerseys.  
Liam denied, laughing. _“They never take them off, nor to bathe.”_ His boyfriend Scott, who was the captain of the team, rolled his eyes, tapping his shoulder lightly, provoking everyone's laughter.  
_“So, tell me, Stiles. Are you good at any sport?”_ Smiled Lydia, flirting.  
_“He's only good as a punching bag”_ Theo teased, however, no one laughed. Not even Tracy.

The silence reigned the group while Stiles simply denied, getting up and walking towards the corner farthest from the pool.  
Theo had not only been responsible for spreading false rumors about Stiles, but had told the boy's story as if it were a simple Sunday anecdote.  
_“Now you have crossed a limit.”_ Liam said, embarrassed. Theo shrugged, surprised by the attitude they all showed. Since when were they so kind? Pretending to be Mother Teresa didn’t mean they would win the Nobel Peace Prize. They were just pretending to be nice.  
_“You better go to apologize.”_ The redhead ordered, walking again towards the beer barrel. Tracy dodged his friend's gaze, walking away as well. Suddenly Theo was the loner, who was beginning to experience a strange feeling of guilt growing inside him.

His feet dragged themselves to where Stiles. The boy with moles was trying not to scream of impotence and humiliation, he couldn't take it anymore.  
_“I'm sorry, Moles”_ He said pretending kindness. Stiles looked up and his red eyes blinked several times in the direction of the blond. His mouth trembled, forming slightly in an inverted U.  
_“I can’t do this anymore, Theo. I've tried not to meddle with you, but you're still determined to bother me and you're going too far... You don't know what it feels like, Theo. And I do not expect you to do it, but you could have at least a little bit of respect.”_ He whispered, dropping a tear. Theo swallowed. He would normally enjoy watching someone cry, but now he just felt stupid. _“Please, just leave me alone. Let me know when you're ready to leave.”_

Everything had changed since that night. Stiles would normally say hi to Theo for education, even without receiving an answer, but this time Stiles simply avoided any kind of relationship with the blonde. Patricia and Jonathan had noticed the change, Theo was different as it was Stiles. Theo didn't even bother bothering him.

  
Two weeks had passed since Stiles moved with the Raekens and the end of the year was getting closer, as final tests were just around the corner. The Raekens had finally received exciting news of Charles, but promised not to say anything yet until everything was confirmed. They didn't want to deceive the poor boy.

 

 _"Theo. How are you mate?"_ Charles smiled, sitting in front of the boy. Theo raised an eyebrow, wondering if Charles had brought another helpless child.  
_"I'm trying to study, but neither me or Tracy understand anything so I'm lost."_ He whispered frustrated. Mathematics was his nightmare. Charles took the book and smiled, looking at Stiles who was denying.  
_"I've heard that Stiles had the best math average in his old school. Why don't you guys ask him for help?"_

Theo turned around, watching Stiles dodge his gaze. He didn't want to ask him a favor, however, he was dying to at least talk to him. And he didn't know why, or why he even felt guilty.  
Stiles shrugged, he wouldn't say no, but neither would say yes. It would not cost him more than his dignity to help him, but if he could return the favor to the Raekens by helping Theo to pass Maths, he would do it with pleasure. _"Sure"_  answered, Stiles.

During their daily classes, Theo could not feel less stupid. Stiles was really the kindest, smartest and funniest boy he had ever met and he regretted not taking the opportunity to become his friend when the time was right. Although maybe it wasn't too late.  
_"I think thats enough. At least this time the knowledge has not vanished from my mind."_ Tracy laughed, while she got up, going to the bathroom.  
_"Thank you"_ Theo said. Stiles nodded, looking away. Theo erased his smile, beginning to save his notebooks. _"There will be a party after tonight's game, you can come if you want."_  
Stiles denied, not feeling good. _"Have fun."_

 

But that night, Theo couldn't have fun. Not when Stiles was the only thing that occupied his thoughts. He needed to think about something else, but it was impossible. Tracy had also noticed it, she knew what kept his friend distracted, it was obvious and she didn't know how to hide the smile on her face. Her friend showed humanity and for a moment could stop being rude and be more kind. Theo didn't noticed it but everyone else did.

 _"I think I'll leave."_ Theo whispered. His excuse was a simple headache, though it seemed real as he drove home, thinking he would see Stiles. However, he would never have imagined to see him hugging an older boy in front of the garage. _"What the hell?"_ He said to himself, honking his horn. They both separated, nervous. _"Move. I have to park."_ He spat, annoyed.  
That man was neither more nor less than Miguel Stilinski. Stiles's cousin. However, Theo didn't know about it, and it was easier for him not, because he would have the perfect excuse to continue being annoyed with Stiles.  
During dinner, none commented anything. Theo looked annoyed and tired, and although Stiles looked strangely excited, no one spoke. _"Goodnight."_ Whispered Theo to his parents, going up to his room. Who the hell was that old man and why did he hug Stiles so affectionately? Not that he really cared, but he did not like the idea of Stiles receiving visitors in his own home. It was discourteous.

The light from the bathroom that escaped through the half-open bathroom door caught his attention. He knew who it was and following his inexplicable curiosity, he brought his face to the small opening. Stiles caressed the almost scarred wounds of his pale, thin abdomen.  
_"Theo?_ " Called Stiles, seeing him by the reflection of the mirror. He moved away, covering himself with a T-shirt.  
_"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone. I should have knocked."_ and closing the door behind him, he sighed heavily. A strange feeling ran through his stomach.

  
And no matter how much his eyes closed, he never managed to sleep. The half-naked Stiles image never left his mind.  
Theo spun on his bed, turning and watching Stiles sleep placidly. He had never noticed how peaceful the boy with moles looked while sleeping. His side face was adorable as well as the small gestures he made between dreams. Analyzing not only the features of his face, but the picturesque attitude of the boy, Theo thought that Stiles was not really ugly, but quickly tried to get rid of that absurd idea in his head. His hatred was justified only by irrational hatred, not by anything else.

The next morning, Theo left without even saying goodbye. The math test would be in the second hour and he should rush to give one last review. Perhaps mathematical formulas would remove that half-naked Stiles memory from his mind.  
_"I've been thinking..."_ Tracy whispered, once the test had been delivered to the professor. _"I don't want to be this anymore. The typical popular and evil high school girl. It's not worth it."_  
Theo nodded, remembering the speeches he heard Stiles give his parents about kindness. _"You're right."_ He smiled. _"Once high school is finished, everything will be different. And we should make friends, not enemies."_  
They both looked towards Malia, who was still trying to solve the first mathematical problem. _"It's 720."_ Both whispered. Malia looked up, curious. _"It's all we've seen in classes. Just try to remember."_ Malia nodded, surprised but grateful.

On the way home Theo smiled remembering his day at school. He felt stupid for apologizing to his classmates, as if it were some stupid American movie for teenagers, but nevertheless it felt good. He suddenly wanted to be a better person.  
_"Theo Raeken?"_ Theo had looked up at the desk, where the professor held the exam with a surprised expression. _"B+. Congratulations"_ and he knew that the first thing he would do upon arrival, would be to hug Stiles in thanksgiving mode. At last he would go through the year without having to take the same exams again.

 _"Stiles!"_ Theo grinned, calling. _"Moles? Where are you?"_  
"Theo, honey". His mother smiled, entering the kitchen. _"How did your test go?"_  
_"I have passed! And all thanks to Stiles! Where is he?"_  
Patricia sighed, confused. _"I thought you had talked last night ... Stiles was adopted. By his cousin."_

Theo was confused and did not seem to understand, no matter how hard he tried to reason. Stiles was gone? Where? When? Why? Wouldn't he see him anymore?  
After receiving an answer from his mother, he ran. He ran, feeling his heart beating so fast it could get out of his chest at any moment. His feet hurt, but he would not stop.  
In the distance, Stiles finished storing the boxes from Miguel's trunk. _"Moles!"_ He heard in the distance, turning and finding a more agitated Theo than usual. _"Did you really plan to leave without saying goodbye?"_ He teased, catching his breath. Stiles shrugged. He was surprised to see him standing in front of him. After all, it was unbelievable. "I went home and you were not there. I passed! Thanks to you." He smiled, taking a breath. _"I know we started off on the wrong foot but now... I thought we could keep in touch. And be friends."_  
Stiles denied, crossing his arms. _"I'm not interested in being your friend, Theo. Not anymore"_  
Theo nodded, smirking. _"Honestly, neither do I."_ Stiles laughed. That was the Theo he knew. _"Because I don't want to be just your friend. Because I like you."_ Stiles felt he would choke on his own saliva and start coughing uncontrollably. _"And I guess I was jealous. Because everyone liked you, genuinely. And you didn't have to make any effort to win their hearts. And I guess I was ashamed, because deep down I wanted to be your friend and I could never confess it."_ Stiles played with his hands, nervous. His dry lips forced him to relish them, as Theo took a small step toward him. _"Because I guess I was terrified. Because I never felt this way with someone else... Because, Moles. You drove me crazy from the first day and now I've realized I want you in my life."_

Stiles swallowed. He didn't know what to answer. He was afraid that Theo would start laughing and confess that it was all a joke, but in his eyes, this time there was something else. Honesty. "You're a jerk, Theo." he laughed as Theo smiled, taking Stiles by the chin. "But this jerk is really into you. And nothing will change that."  
Tachycardia took hold of both when their eyes closed and their lips made contact. That innocent but passionate kiss had begun a story that would never end.

_**And from that day, Theo promised never to separate from Stiles, protecting him from anything or anyone who wanted to harm him. And that meant he would be able to hit himself if that were the case.** _  
_**Because Stiles worths it.** _


End file.
